


Nobody Works When Remus is Bored

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Kissing, Lemon, Logan totally doesn’t blush, Logan’s Vocab Cards, M/M, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, One Shot, Patton made Logan romance vocab cards, Remus is a chaotic bastard man, Surprise Kissing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, but he still knows how to be gentle with Logan, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk, tooootally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: It hadn't been too long ago that Logan found he had an unusual attraction towards Remus that Patton described as ‘a crush’, and eventually ‘love’.He did love Remus, but being his boyfriend came with a price.-OR-Remus is bored and Logan is trying to work
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Nobody Works When Remus is Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it’s been a minute since I’ve written a non-requested one shot and I have somehow gotten myself hyper fixated on Intrulogical. I got this idea and ran with it. There are notes at the end regarding a small characterization issue.
> 
> TW:  
> Remus   
> Kissing  
> Kissing against a wall (technically that’s only implied, but heavily implied)
> 
> And that should be all!

Logan sat hunched over his laptop, typing away at some sort of schedule. His hair was sticking up at odd angles from running his fingers through it all day. He hadn’t gotten much work done lately, mostly due to the wedding dilemma, but now that it was over he was finally able to continue organizing Thomas’s month.

Except for one problem…

“Logaaaaan, I’m _bored_!!” Remus whined. It hadn't been too long ago that Logan found he had an unusual attraction towards Remus that Patton described as ‘a crush’, and eventually ‘love’. Patton had helped the logical side tell Remus how he felt, and Remus was more than happy about his confession.

“Aw, you shoulda just said so, Lo Lo!” he had said, cackling at his own rhyme.

“I did ‘ _say so_ ’, I just told you now.” Logan had replied, incredibly confused.

After a few hours of slightly confusing conversation, Patton worked with the two of them to make Logan a new set of vocab cards to help with further confusion. Soon, Logan found himself with an (endearingly) hyperactive boyfriend.

He did love Remus, but being his boyfriend came with a price.

“I wanna do something!” the duke groaned, leaning his elbows on Logan’s desk. The logical side sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to get much work done if he didn't figure out something for Remus to do.

“You are one half of Thomas’s creativity, can you not find something to do yourself?” he asked, turning to look at him.

“I would, but I told Patton that Tuesdays and Thursdays I’d keep the agonized screaming on the down-low!” Remus complained, though Logan knew that he was sincerely trying to make amends with Patton.

“Can you find something that doesn’t involve screaming?” Logan sighed, trying to keep patient.

“I _guess_ , but it's not as much fun without the screaming!” Remus pouted.

“Well, I suppose you’ll have to make do for today.” Remus didn't reply, so Logan turned back to his screen and continued his work. He got about two days into this month’s planner before he was interrupted again.

“I’m still bored,” the creative side mumbled, blowing his gray-streaked bangs off of his forehead. Logan took a deep breath and turned back to Remus.

“Why don’t you go find out what the others are up to?”

“Virgil is listening to emo music with his big headphones on, Patton is baking more cookies for the cookie jar. Roman is doing some weird shit in the Imagination, and Janus is- well, I told him I wouldn't tell anyone what he’s up to, but between you and me, he’s sewing a tear in his costume.” Remus babbled, doing a terrible impression of each side when he said their name. “And you’re sitting at your desk being _boring_! Wouldn’t you rather do something fun?”

“Remus, I’m not sure your definition of ‘fun’ corresponds with mine.” Logan deadpanned.

“Sure it does! You like sciencey stuff, and I practically make hazardous chemicals in my sleep! Plus, you love _me_ , and I love _you_!”

Now, if Logan were another side, he would be blushing right now. However, seeing as Logan is Logic, and Logic doesn't blush, Logan definitely was not blushing.

“Alright, I must admit we do share similar interests, but I have to get this month’s planner finished. Thomas’s week won't organize itself, and we all know he won't organize it either.”

Remus went back to pouting in silence, still leaning on the edge of Logan’s desk. He didn't mind the duke’s company - in fact, he enjoyed it. Yet there was a nagging feeling that Remus was still pestering him about his boredom. Of course, he wasn't, he was just watching Logan quietly.

Still, his very apparent sulking kept distracting the logical side from his work.

Maybe it was the fact that he was watching him work, which he had clearly stated was boring. Maybe it was Remus’s constant sighs, reminding Logan that he was uninterested.

Or maybe it was because Remus’s eyes were so dull, when they were usually filled with mischief or excitement.

Maybe it was because Logan couldn't stand that dull look, and decided that he needed to make it go away. He thought for a moment, considering what Remus found entertaining, and what Logan would be able to do for him.

Ah, of course.

Logan turned to Remus, who was still spaced out, staring at the computer screen. Logan adjusted his tie somewhat anxiously, before grabbing Remus’s frilly collar and pulling him into a passionate kiss. (If you asked Logan about it, he wouldn't describe it as passionate, but Remus sure thought it was).

The logical side let go of Remus and pulled away, fixing his slightly askew glasses.

“What was that?” Remus asked, surprised at Logan’s suddenly intimate behavior.

“Remus, I believe you know that that was-” he grabbed a stray vocab card from his desk and held it up. “-a kiss.” Remus shook his head and laughed fondly.

“No, I know what that _was_ , but coming from you?”

“What do you mean? We’ve kissed before, Remus.”

Remus laughed. “I mean you don't usually start the kiss,” he explained. “Much less pull me forward by the collar of my shirt! Not that I’m complaining~”

“Well, you did look quite bored,” Logan said, shaking his head. “Boredom is not a natural thing to see in you. I decided that I should fix that.”

“Ha! Well, it definitely worked!” the duke winked, causing Logan to not-blush-because-he’s-Logic again. “How much more of that planner thingy do you have to do?” Logan glanced at his computer screen.

“Well, I have to finish this month’s events by Friday, and today is Tuesday…” he thought for a moment. “Wednesday’s you are allowed screaming, correct?”

“Uh-huh!” Remus nodded happily. Logan paused, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Well, I suppose I could take today off, seeing as you’ll be fine on your own tomorrow.” he reasoned, taking a moment to stretch before rising from his chair to face his eccentric boyfriend. “After all, it is important to take breaks every so often.”

Remus grinned, the mischievous glint returning to his eyes. He walked forward - causing Logan to need to step backwards - until the logical side’s back hit the wall.

“I think I like this break idea,” he murmured, gently removing Logan’s glasses and tucking them into his back pocket.

“I’m glad you do,” Logan said - his voice a bit higher than he’d like to admit - as Remus quickly closed the distance between them.

Needless to say, Remus was a lot less bored by dinner time.

**Author's Note:**

> Aright, lemme explain a thing.
> 
> Remus is somewhat toned down for a reason. Yes, he is a chaotic kinky bastard man, but he knows when to slow it down. He knows that Logan is not used to a romantic relationship, and is a bit more gentle with him. Hence him being careful to take off his glasses, and making sure he did have consent before moving in.
> 
> However, he’s still Remus, and Remus is a chaotic kinky bastard man. I made sure to incorporate some of that with the pushing Logan against the wall, and a somewhat kinky comment about Logan grabbing him by his shirt collar. 
> 
> TLDR, Remus is a chaotic kinky bastard man, but knows when to tone it down for Logan.


End file.
